In the field of liquid crystal displays, narrow bezel is a target of liquid crystal display. With the unceasing development of the small-scale panel industry, stricter and stricter requirements are laid on the narrow bezel of mobile phone products, various mobile phones with narrow bezels emerge in endlessly, and there even appears a design concept of no bezel. This is a great challenge to the panel manufacture industry. At present, the bezel design of TFT-LCD becomes narrower and narrower, for example, from the general 1.3 mm bezel to 1.0 mm bezel, or there even appears a 0.9 mm and 0.8 mm bezel design. As the bezel is narrowed, the peripheral wiring on the TFT side becomes denser and denser, and the transmittance becomes lower and lower, which is an important factor that currently restricts the narrow bezel of a liquid crystal display.
At present, the method for sealing a liquid crystal bezel employs the process as shown in FIG. 1, wherein, because the curing initiator in the sealant is a photoinitiator, a UV-irradiated curing process is indispensable, which is a severe tribulation to the UV curing effect of the sealant. As the UV irradiation effect is lowered, the sealant cure effect becomes poor, which causes the liquid crystal to intrude into the sealant and thus causes LC pollution. Finally, a problem of image retention will be caused due to sealant break, liquid crystal leakage or increase of liquid crystal impurity.
Therefore, it has become a hot spot in the research of small-scale TFT-LCD how to improve the sealant curing effect on the basis of narrow bezel design.